fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An End To This Nightmare
Scary Adults As Lamia and the others left the building, the walked through the town of Era, covered in swords, stabbed into the houses and ground. Lamia carried Lily in her arms, while Hera assisted Kiryu in walking, still in his armor, but using a metal cane to help him walk, while Asterion carried Mikki in his palm, while Jack carried Hyperion on her back, Circe carried the unconscious little Noma in her arms, and Aph simply followed. "I feel like we're missing someone..." Lamia said to herself, as the sudden sound of shouting caught her attention. Turning around, she saw Isaz and Rakuyou running towards them "...Oh, yeah...they came with us" It was amazing that Lamia had any friends with such disregard towards people. "Hey!" Rakuyou shouted, stopping to catch his breath, before pointing at Lamia with an aggravated look "What's the big idea?! Leaving us behind after the rage of the fuckin' Heaven's decided to wreck our shit!". "Oi, calm down. My kid's 'ere" Lamia said, despite Lily hearing some swearing being the least of her problems at the moment "'Cides, not my fault yer forgetful as shit" Hypocrisy was a word Lamia wasn't familiar with. "You...! Where's Mikki?!" Lamia pointed at Asterion, who lowered his palm to Rakuyou, as Rakuyou grabbed the unconscious Mikki, carrying her in his arms "Mikki? Her body is still okay, right?". "Yeah...Whatever that's supposed to mean" Lamia noticed Isaz held a Lacrima in his hands, and recognized it "That's her core, isn't it?" "Hmm?" Isaz turned to Lamia, communicating telepathically as usual "The woman in glasses who took her gave it to us. She said she had no use for it anymore." Isaz replied, showing Lamia the core. "...I see...Hera, who could that woman be, I wonder?" Lamia asked sarcastically, she knew Hera knows the answer. "Eva, master. She is the creator of the Automatons. But I was an unfinished project" Hera replied with her usual monotone voice. "Alright then. Come on, I'll put her core back in place when we get back to my lab. If we do it now, it could cause some problems" Lamia told Rakuyou and Isaz, turning around and beginning to walk. "Problems? What kind of problems can putting her core back in possibly do?" "Let's just g-..." "No!" Rakuyou shouted at Lamia, becoming impatient "You just need to put the damn thing back inside her chest, right?! Then just d-...!" Suddenly, a blue hand, constructed much like a puppet's hand, created using various shapes of barriers, grabbed Rakuyou's neck, effectively shutting him up and choking him. "Do you wanna piss me off? Is that what you're trying to do, buddy?" Lamia didn't turn around to face Rakuyou, and despite her tone remaining calm, the vibe she gave off made her appear quite intimidating "Should I...remind you who I am? What I've done?" Lamia's tone became harsher as she conitnued to speak "I created weapons and gave them to whoever paid me. I killed anyone who tried to arrest me. And I've done it for so long that I don't value the life of people as much anymore" The grip of the puppet hand tightened around Rakuyou's neck "Do you want to be that guy who pissed me off...and lost his head?". "Enough!" Isaz shouted, allowing only Rakuyou and Lamia to hear him through his telepathy, stopping Lamia from tightening the grip any further "He is an impatient bastard, but that is no reason to kill him! He is simply worried! You would do the same if it was your daughter!". "...Whatever" Lamia released Rakuyou and began walking "You can go ahead and try to fix it yourself. I don't care for that doll anymore". "You bitch..." Rakuyou said, rubbing his neck in pain, as he stood up, carrying Mikki and following Lamia with Isaz. "Mama...?" Lily meakly spoke to her mother, getting her attention. Lamia patted Lily's head, calming her "Don't worry, sweety. I won't let anything happen to you". "But..." Lily paused for a moment, before continuing "Papa...could see me..." "...He what? What do you mean?" Lamia was astonished to hear that from Lily, her eyes widening. "His eyes...they weren't empty". "..." Everything had happened so fast, she didn't even get the chance to look into Amon's eyes, and see him...but he saw her. It felt like a missed oppurtunity. But that means, if she were to put Mikki's core back in...he would lose his eyes again...That is, if she does that to begin with. "Dammit...Don't make me choose to be a monster and think of my own happiness over others". Kill The Unkillable Amon and Mozou clashed and began to exchange fists, clashing with each other's fist, and managing to deliver blows to each other's bodies as well, pushing each other back with each punch. The floor and their knuckles began to be drenched in blue and red blood, and their faces as well. "Aaah!!!" Amon quickly kicked Mozou in his abdomen, but Mozou grabbed his leg, and pulled him forward towards him, punching Amon in the face, however, Amon grabbed Mozou's face with his right arm, still bandaged, and drenched in both red and blue blood, as he regained his footing and proceeded to kick Mozou in both abdomen, and repeatedly punching him in the stomach. "This is bad...! I need energy...! He...!" Mozou quickly grabbed Amon's face, beginning to absorb his magic energy from him "I will suck you dry!". "Urgh...!" Amon felt the energy being squeezed out of him. As well as his strength. If he were to lose his magic, he'd be unable to escape from most situations to come later. "Yes! At last, his body is weak enough. He can't fight back. When I suck the last drop, I will make sure his death will be so slow, he'll bite his tongue to end it!" Mozou thought to himself, cackling maniacally as he felt himself getting the upper hand in this battle. Amon fell on his knees, as Mozou grabbed both his arms and pushed him back, absorbing his magic energy. Amon's eyesight became blurry. Was it because he was losing his eyesight again, or was it just him weakening? Either way, he couldn't afford to let this continue. "I can't...!" Amon began to force himself to stand back up, as Mozou continued to push him down "I will not...!". "Stay down, dog!" Mozou released Amon's right arm, and grabbed his head, pushing him down even more "You're time is u-...!" Suddenly, Mozou was cut off as Amon quickly rose back up, and punched Mozou across the face with his right Lacrima hand, causing Mozou to back away from the knock back. "Wha-...?" Before he could regain his composure, Amon had already reached Mozou, punching him again in the stomach, and then uppercutting him "You little...!" Mozou headbutted Amon, stopping him momentarily, and quickly charged a sphere of energy in his right palm "You should've let that brat kill me!" Mozou was about to lunge the sphere into Amon's stomach, and cause it to combust and explode. It would deal massive damage to Amon, and surely kill him. "Shut...!" Amon grabbed Mozou's head, as Mozou's right hand got closer to his being, and with what little magic he had left, teleported both of them to above the building, high into the sky "...UP!" Amon moved to the side, avoiding Mozou's energy sphere by a few inches. The energy sphere increased in size, and created a devastating explosion, and was noticed even after everyone had left Era, turning back to see the smoke cloud it created. "....Tch!" Lamia couldn't help but feel worried about Amon, but turned around and continued to walk "We can't waste time! Let's go!" "Aren't you worried though?" Aph asked Lamia, still looking at the smoke cloud from afar. "Why? Amon's gonna be alright" Lamia said, confident that there's no need to worry about Amon "I've always told you, didn't I, Aph? The one thing Amon never did, was leave me alone. If I needed him, he'd always show up. This time, is no different. And this time, he has more people waiting for him" Aph smiled at Lamia's reply and followed her. "You really do love him, don't you?" Aph casually asked Lamia. "What? Are you jealous?" Lamia smirked at Aph. "Of course not. We're all married, aren't we?" "Wait for the wedding, will ya? I know you wanna be in your fantasy land but no need to rush it into reality" Lamia told Aph. Out of the cloud of smoke, Amon and Mozou emerged, with slight burns on their bodies, as Amon grabbed Mozou's neck with his left hand, and proceeded to repeatedly punch him with his right fist. "Who are you, to tell me how to raise my daughter?!" Amon yelled at Mozou, absolutely outraged. "Guh...! Raise?! You?! A mad dog like you won't even be able to raise a pet! Much less a child! Then again, she isn't really a human child, is she?!" Mozou taunted Amon, wanting to enrage him more. "You fucker!" The two then crashed through the roof of the building, landing into the top floor. Luckily, Mozou cushioned the fall for Amon. The two stood back up, being a few feet away from each other after the fall. "Why...do you even care?! I know your story..." Mozou dusted himself, standing infront of Amon "You spent your whole life killing! Why would you suddenly value the life of another?! Why would you suddenly...drop all of it...for a child?!". "Because I remembered!" Amon could feel his body giving in. His legs were feeling weak, his eyesight getting weaker, and his stomach wasn't in any better condition either "I remembered...my mother, my first friend! And how I lost them, and I couldn't do a thing! Even when I fought back, I ended up losing! And then what?!" Amon held out his arms, extending them to the sides, with his palms open in a grip-like motion "I forget them! Only to remember them after god knows how long! Did I forget more?! Are there other people I've met and forgotten about?!". "I see..." Mozou took a new fighting stance, he put his right leg forward, and positioned his arms infront of his torso, with his hands clenched into fists "You don't want to feel hopelessness again? Failure?". Amon did not reply, instead charging at Mozou with the intent to rip him apart with his bare hands "Hmph, a mad dog as usual" In an instant, Mozou unleashed a massive beam of magic energy, ten times his size, hitting Amon and tearing through the building, leaving a large hole, and dust behind. "It was time I put you down, mad do-..." Mozou's eyes widened as the dust cleared, seeing Amon standing, still alive, with his right Lacrima arm extended forward, with visible cracks on it, but with blood running down from his forehead and across his face "What?! How did you...?!" "Thank you..." Amon right arm began to crack slowly, as Magic energy began to flow out of it "Thank you, Lamia..." Amon said to himself, clutching his right arm, before glaring at Mozou. Amon was gasping, as he began walking towards Mozou, or rather limping. "..." Mozou took a step back. Was he actually feeling intimidated by Amon? "What...what is this?! This aura...it feels...familiar..." Through Mozou's eyes, or eye, he saw a demonic visage shrouding Amon, appearing inhuman in every possible way. Claws, horns, and glowing red eyes, all glaring at him. "And his arm...what is this high concentration of Eternano? This makes no sense! He had no Magic just a minute ago! He used it all up on that last teleportation!...Unless...that arm contained Magic energy all along...it was absorbing Eternano from the atmosphere...and he can't access it...meaning it...absorbed and shielded him from my attack...?" Under his deformed shell, Mozou gritted his skeletal teeth "No! Even so! You are too weak!". Mozou charged at Amon "One punch is all I need...!" Amon stopped walking, cocking his right arm back, as Mozou came closer "To kill you!!!". "...I'm tired of listening to you talk" With all of his remaining strength, Amon punched Mozou's directly in the chest when he reached him, however, Mozou managed to catch himself, and stop himself from being thrown away, planting his feet firmly on the ground, refusing to budge. "Huh! Is that a-...?" Mozou was cut off as he noticed Amon continued to push forward, despite Mozou not budging "Wh-...What?!" Mozou felt himself being forcefully pushed, and quickly grabbed Amon by his head and body, trying to push him away "I can't...use my Magic?!". The more Amon pushed his fist forward, the more his right arm began to crack more and more, but with that, he also managed to cause Mozou to budge "No! Impossible! I am immortal! I can't be killed by the likes of you! I won't be!". "You aren't!" Amon declared "You fought others, didn't you?! You fought Hyperion! Kiryu! And Lily! All of them tired you out! I am just finishing what they couldn't! What she shouldn't!" The Eternano leaking out of Amon's arm began to shroud his arm, rather than leaking away, as if Amon was manipulating it "I didn't beat you! Kiryu fought you!" The floor Amon stood on began to break from the sheer force he was putting into his fist "Hyperion protected Lily and Circe until his last breath! Because he believed it was right! Even though he knew I was their father and despised me!" Mozou's eye widened in fear, he could feel something about to burst through him, the sheer force of Amon's fist was tearing through him. "And Lily...!" Suddenly, Mozou's entire shell-like skin cracked "She wasn't even supposed to fight you! But! I won't let her be a meek and weak little child! I will raise her the same way my mother did! I will make sure she can fend for herself! But! She will not, under any circumstances, become a killer! Even if it's to someone who deserves it!". "St-...Stop! Stop this inst-...!" "I won't let their efforts be in vain! I will end this nightmare!" "Enou-...!" "My name is Amon! My name is Ira Euryale! And I...!" With one final push, the force of Amon's punch caused Mozou to be pushed back, as Amon's right arm broke apart, while an orb of Eternano was left on Mozou's stomach "...am a Demon!" Suddenly, the orb extended into an intense wave of Eternano, violently tearing Mozou's body apart, as well as his surroundings. "I can't...absorb this..! This magic...it's too intense! It's...too...mu-...!" Mozou's body began to cave in, and as the wave vanished, he stood, petrified, as his body refused to regenerated. His shell was broken, his face was exposed, and he couldn't feel his body anymore. He was as good as dead. Amon was panting, as he glared at Mozou's body. "It's...do-..." Mozou let out a weak grunt, cutting off Amon and causing him to charge at Mozou like a crazed beast, grabbing him by his head and smashing him through the floor, falling down into the lower floor "Die!" Amon crashed Mozou into the ground, and with what little Magic energy was left in his right arm, began punching Mozou in the face, repeatedly and non-stop, while he was lying on the floor. "Die! Die! DIE!" Amon violently began to break Mozou's skull, barely making him recognizable as a human head, crushing it more and more with each punch, and splattering his blue blood all over the floor, on his knuckles, and on his face. Even though it was clear that Mozou was long dead, Amon continued to pummel him. All that remained, was the sound of his fists connecting with Mozou's head, now nothing but mashed meat on the ground, hitting again, and again, and again. The Power To Kill Suddenly, a hand grabbed Amon's left fist, stopping him from inflicting any further damage to the corpse. Turning around, Amon saw the one who stopped him was Marx, who was standing next to him. "That's enough, boy" Marx said, casually releasing Amon's fist "But you've done we-..." Marx was cut off by Amon who lunged at him, but instead got kicked by Marx in the abdomen, and sent flying into a wall. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, boy, you need to learn restraint. You have the eyes of an animal right now" Marx walked towards Amon, who was lying against the wall, trying to stand up, but was stopped when Marx kicked him back onto the wall, and stepped on his chest. "...What...do you want...?" Amon's voice was weak, exhausted, he didn't have any strength left to look up "If you wanna kill me...then just try...you fuckin'...!" "Now, now, boy. Not every single thing on my mind involves me inserting a sharp object through your chest and putting an end to the rope called your life. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no....No. I am here to talk. Simple as that" Marx calmly explained, with his hands in his pockets. His yellow eyes glaring at Amon through his mask. "Talk...?" Amon found this thought funny. A man he wants to kill badly wants to talk to him. "What's...there to talk...?". "Oh, you know, same old, same old." Marx moved his foot from Amon's chest and crouched down to his level, raising Amon's head with his hand to be able to look him in the eyes "You've done well, boy." Marx said, giggling enthusiastically for a few short moments, before continuing "You showed me that I didn't waste the last decade on you." "...By defeating...him? I...won only because..." "Of their combined efforts. Of the Knight, the Hero, and your child?" Marx stood up, kicking Amon across the face and grabbing him by his collar, lifting him up "What they did meant nothing. The Knight was as good as dead, the Hero only annoyed him, only your child did a difference, but even then, he wasn't hindered at all. All they did was make him exert Magic energy, but he was still at full physical strength. But you took every hit, broke him down! And you know why?!". "...Why...?" "Because..." Marx released Amon, dropping him back down "You have the will to survive. You are a fearsome monster. A true Demon to behold. A perfect killing machine" Marx's tone was full of glee as he spoke "You have the power to kill. Nothing that you've set to kill will survive another day. Not even me". "I already...failed to kill you...dumbass". "That was because you were still a weak brat. But, you've learn a thing or two. Next time, you may have better luck, boy" Marx looked down at Amon as he began to lose consciousness "You also won our bet. So, as promised, on our next fight, for one minute, I will not move an inch, and will allow you to do whatever you desire. So, let's see if you kill me then, boy". At that moment, Amon lost consciousness, lying injured against the wall, as Marx stood infront of him. "Even if I were to leave you, you'll live to see tomorrow. You'll just wake up, and force yourself back home, won't you?" Marx said, even though Amon wasn't conscious to hear him, as he leaned forward "If she knew what you fought for...she'd be proud of you..." Marx's tone was...surprisingly normal. Hollow, with none of his glee for death, or joy for murder. "Don't dissapoint your old man, boy" Marx turned around, walking away. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice